


A House Drawn in Crayon

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Danball Senki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trained dog always returns to its master, but if beat a dog enough, the dog will bite back.</p><p>Or, Celedy is in custody, alive. Kyouji is unaccounted for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Drawn in Crayon

The change was startling.   
Celedy’s once bright blue hair was now bleached white with age, and his skin seemed as thin as paper. Despite all that, however, his red and black eyes were as piercing as ever, and the enigmatic smirk was still faintly present on his cracked lips.   
From behind the mirrored window, Arata swallowed, “…Are you sure he can’t see us?” Not moving his eyes from the old man sitting at the bare metal table in the other room, Haruki nodded, “No, this mirror is impossible to see through.” He glanced over at the red head’s face, “Not that it makes it any less creepy, I suppose.” Almost as if he heard them, Celedy’s smile grew a tiny bit more.   
“I know there’s some of the students here.”   
The agent who was sitting across from him did a very good job at hiding any reaction, “Celedy Chrysler, answer the question.” With a distasteful look, his eyes returned to the agent, “Where the World Savers kidnapping children? They were never kidnapped. They were rescued, and shown a better purpose for this horribly flawed world.” He leaned forwards, and, instinctively, Arata took a step back, before glancing at Haruki and Hikaru to see if they caught it.   
“After all, Agent, children are like arrows in the hands of a warrior.” Celedy sounded amused, “And those children were no different.”   
“Where did World Savers abduct them from?”  
“They listened well to everything I taught them.”   
“What is Arima Tooru’s actual name?”  
“He was such a studious boy. He listened to everything we told him.”  
“What is Charlotte Rain’s real name?”  
“At first she was very quiet—a different air than what she has today.” Celedy’s smile grew a little more, “She’s become a wonderful young lady, wouldn’t you say?” The stiffening in the Agent’s shoulders was the only sign they were actually listening to him. “What is Daigo Koumoto’s real name?”   
This time, Celedy didn’t answer.  
“What is Bruce Bladow’s real name?”  
The silence from the terrorist mastermind grew oppressive, and the Agent shuffled the papers in the file they held, and Arata felt like he couldn’t breath. Haruki must have caught him this time, because he started heading for the door, “I’ve seen enough.” Hikaru, his expression troubled, followed, and after a minute, Arata moved as well.  
“What is Itan Kyouji’s real name?”   
There was a sudden intake of breath from Celedy, just as Arata reached the door, and he froze in the doorway as the old man inside the interrogation room started speaking again.  
“Kyouji-kun…he was perhaps my best…but he was so wild from the start. And that power of his only made him even more talented at the time…such promise.” His voice had dropped a note, and Arata quickly left the viewing room, shutting the door behind him.   
Inside the bare room, the Agent finally scowled, “Answer the question.”   
“Others didn’t like his…attitude. But I could see some potential in him.” Celedy’s voice lowered slightly, “A shame he ended up…not living up to it. But he escaped capture, didn’t he?” The uncomfortable silence from the Agent apparently gave him his answer, “Then I shall see him again. A house broken dog always returns to its owner.”   
Standing suddenly, the Agent turned to knock on the mirror, “We’re done here. Get him out of here and back into a cell.”   
Celedy was smiling all the way as the other agents practically pulled him back to his cell, and his smile on got bigger when they passed the Ezeldarm students in their own cells. The white haired former members of Bandit averted their eyes. 

The next few nights, Arata barely slept, and whenever he managed to drift off, it would only be a few minutes when his eyes would snap open in some panic he couldn’t remember the cause of. From the looks on the other students when he passed them during the day, no one was sleeping well, if they could sleep at all.   
The search for Itan Kyouji, who had somehow escaped when the World Saber’s control had been destroyed, widened even more, past the city and into the neighboring cities, but Arata could see on Jin and Mito’s face what they thought—the agents wouldn’t be able to catch him.   
If he had really escaped, then by now, he could be anywhere. 

Inside his cell, with bright lights beaming down onto the single prisoner, Celedy’s smile turned wider, in some form of elation.  
“Kyouji-kun.” His voice sounded dry.  
The boy, or rather, the young man standing outside his cell looked less pleased, and still had a candy sucker in his mouth. The hood of his jacket was pulled down, and his mouth turned into a frown.   
“Celedy.”  
The old man shook his head, “You were always rebellious. You should try to be respectful to your elders.”  
Kyouji sneered in response, bringing his hands in front of him, “Go to Hell.”   
Celedy’s smile only grew, “We’ll go together.”

Arata sat up suddenly in his bed, breathing hard and feeling his heart hammer against his chest. Someone was knocking hard and frantically, and he pulled himself out of bed, scrambling across the room to open it. In the hall, dressed in his uniform, which, by the look of it, he had slept in at his desk, Haruki started speaking before Arata could ask what was going on.   
“There’s been an incident at the military base.”  
“A—an incident? What do you mean?”  
His green eyes were steely and deadly serious, making Arata swallow noisily.  
“Someone broke in and emptied a whole cartridge into Celedy. He’s dead.”


End file.
